Comfort Of The Shadows
by Low Lies
Summary: Izuku learned that humanity is cruel, your judged by your quirk, if you are the unlucky one for yours to be judged as “villainous” you are then outcasted treated like dirt almost as worse as the Quirkless ones. Izuku didn’t mind though he would still try to fit in, after all his mother believed in him. He would become a Hero, it was his dream after all but dreams die, and his died


**This is the first book I've ever tried to write, so sorry for any errors**

The Pro Hero Eraserhead was patrolling the streets of Musutafu after the recent killings in the area.

The Villain was still an unknown, leaving no evidence behind except for the bodies. The Villain had no pattern besides only striking at night, seemingly killing at random.

Since two weeks ago there had being seven victims ranging from innocent people to thugs and even a Hero, that was when the threat of the Villain was pushed up to a B rank. They had ended the life of a up and coming Pro Hero: Starbright she was in the Top 200 of Japan. At first the Heroes thought Stain had changed hunting grounds unfortunately he was still lurking in Hosu.

Now with the problem of another cereal killer, had many big name Heroes coming to Musutafu looking to apprehend the Villain with no luck at all, even Endeavour the #2 Hero had tried his luck, patrolling after the death of Starbright, not finding anything.

Aizawa had never dealt with a Villain like this before, sure he had his run in with the the more experienced villain but they had all left some sort of Calling Card of sorts, but not this one unless you called the cuts and punctures on the bodies a "calling card" of sorts. That was the only real help they got on figuring out the Villains Quirk, no residue was found at all in the wounds, so it was assumed they had some type of emitter quirk perhaps using energy.

Aizawa train of thought was broken when he heard a yelling in the distance only two alleys over, taking to action hoping across the roofs to the where the noise was resounding from.

Sliding down from the edge of three story apartment building Aizawa leaped into action using his Capture Weapon to pull the wounded victim out of danger at the while using his quirk to disable the shadowed figure in the background.

The whips of black energy that had surrounded the pure black entity with glowing green eyes and grinning like Cheshire cat receded and showed what looked like a young teen, confusion as to why his quirk stopped working was quite noticeable, but short lived.

"Eraserhead" rasped the teen, said Hero could now make out who the individual was. Black hair with freckles and a plain face wearing a simple black long sleeve shirt and firm fitting pants with wrapped wrists and ankles in red fabric with red shoes.

The teen look kinda familiar to the Hero, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Who are you" never once blinking, glaring at the teen Aizawa fished for information, while also releasing the victim and placing himself in between the victim and the assailant.

"You would love to know that wouldn't you" he chuckled, it was a low raspy wheeze like if he'd hadn't hap a drop of water in weeks, "Maybe I'll tell you if you let me finish what I started, filth has no reason to breath," drawled the still amused teen.

"Or how about you tell me once your in custody" he said, while the teen was distracted with his laughter he had positioned his capture weapon behind his opponent cutting off his escape route.

Aizawa pulled on his capture weapon now starting his plan, rushing his target.

The Teen sprung into action like a switch was slipped the once cheery attitude turned murderous, giving off an aura of a predator.

Aizawa was caught off guard when the teen had dodged and dropped rolling under his scarf, then shooting to his feet to rush him, up until he was almost in arms reach was when the Teen flicked his wrist, sending a circular object towards Aizawa legs making him sidestep the unknown object, he cursed as smoke engulfed both of them and the Teen used his distraction to slip by and slit his original targets throat.

_He's fast, _thought Aizawa as he heard the victim choking on own blood, but refocusing and tensing, straining his ears for any sound to give away his now highly dangerous opponent while surrounding himself in his scarf, spinning it to clear away the smoke. Only to find a now empty alley with him and the now deceased man in front of him.

With no trace of the murderer found, Aizawa sighed and turned to see who the victim was. A man in a lab coat, maybe late 30's or possible early 40's, he had failed and there was nothing to be done except to call it in.

He stayed as the police arrived and took his statement. After that he was on his way home to put in a request to up the the treat level of this new Villain.

Also to conduct research for the description of the Villain because Aizawa had seen the teen somewhere before he was sure of it. So for when the next time they meet he is prepared and to also understand we're they had failed him, were the teen had slipped through the cracks in the system, and what would have cause someone that young to have snapped like that.


End file.
